Study will consist of biochemical and physiological investigations based on familial genetic patterns. Urinary and blood assays will be performed on members of deliniated families with high and low incidence of breast cancer. The Contractor will use the technology and methods available to him to attempt to determine whether genetic endocrine factors participate in the pathogenesis of breast cancer.